Crossover Chronicle
DISCLAIMER: Please read. This page is to chronicle the events of the massive crossover between the YouTube community, and the many Twitch community. Reminder, it is ALL RP (Role Play), and should be treated as such. No ill will is to be spread to the people playing characters. Keep in mind there's actual people behind the characters, and they're just putting on a show for the enjoyment of others. It is not to be taken seriously. The role players are actually good friends, and have discussed their story lines via Twitter and Discord. Again: IT IS AN RP, A SHOW THEY ARE PUTTING ON. We understand that you get invested, but please remember, they're only human as well. As the community has adopted the saying we shall use it here. This is the beginning of a major story-arc within the VR world and its inhabitants. The foundations were laid when Oathmeal was having another of her Neko Nights with Lanfear in which came along Chipz who was simply there to sing for the neko (what could possibly go wrong?), and when things got a little 'dicey' Joey Bagels was summoned where he met vampire mafioso in a crossover event... The events as follows... Whispers... Whispers of a war have been sprouting up ever since Lanfear and Chipz have gotten too friendly. To makes matters worse the Don is also on a war path. For some reason, Chipz seems dead set to fight the Bagel Bandits, Joey and his many comrades, despite being severely weakened by numbers, artiliery and will to fight. Many have pointed out this may be a chance to unite Chipz's little mafia with the Bagel Bandits to take out the threat of the Don and his family. Somehow, everything is linked to Kuri, and he has stated he would not get involved, but has a contract with Chipz. It is also unknown if Chipz plans to transform Lanfear into a vampire, but all evidence seems to be swinging towards yes. Peace Keeper KimplE has been trying her damndest to stop a war from breaking out, but her efforts are going South fast. She's taken many steps to try and stop the upcoming war, but it seems Chipz won't listen to reason. Despite KimplE's warnings, he kept attempting to seduce Lanfear to his side, (possibly knowing that it would be a major blow to Joey if Lanfear betrayed his trust.). KimplE has even resorted to spying on Chipz's group, watching from the shadows, gathering information, knowing she could be at risk. While she spies on their side, KimplE usually is on good terms with Joey's side, as they're very open to giving her information she seeks. KimplE has even taken Lanfear aside, but due to complications, her Kittens, (her chat), could not see or hear what they spoke of, after bringing her to a grave yard, KimplE has made it clear she is a neutral party, not wanting to partake in a war or witness those she cares about dragged into it. Although her hand has been dealt, Kimple witnessed Chipz talking about uploading a virus to her of some sorts. KimplE has confront Lanfear multiple times to try and warn her of Chipz, but the oblivious Neko seems to ignore these, possibly against her better judgement. The Line has been crossed During Lanfear and Oathmeal's Neko Night, Chipz showed up and serenaded Oathmeal (much to her excitement). Afterwards, SciFri invited Oathmeal to Club Rogue, which Oathmeal believed was to distract her from her missing sister. Lanfear however, was on a date with Chipz, after Chipz confessed his love to her. They traveled to many maps, finally stopping at the Hanabi Fireworks River, where Chipz once again, tried to sway Lanfear over to his side romantically, and it seemed to work, somewhat. During the whole date, Lanfear was concerned. She played oblivious the whole time, but in reality, knew that both sides were hungry for a war. She got even more worried when some of her new friends from Team Five were speculated to get involved. But despite all this, Lanfear still was woo'd by Chipz, with a rumor of them kissing now spreading across both parties. Chipz seemed to think otherwise though, as he returned to Club Rogue, almost enraged. After talking to VII and SciFri, Chipz was summoned by KimplE. The two met in an old ruin, where the usually energetic KimplE was now stoic and almost unemotional. It seems she learned of Chipz intentions, and his plans, and was now ready to make a move. Trying to convince the vampire mafia leader he wasn't ready for a war, and Chipz asking where her loyalty lies, KimplE gave him a simple answer. This took Chipz by surprise. He considered KimplE his friend, a very close friend. Some speculated that if he could secure KimplE to his side, his side would win. Trying to convince her he only wanted to make people happy, KimplE told him he only caused pain and he did enough. Chipz, almost heartbroken now, cuddled up to KimplE, asking if there was another way, to which the robot responded: Now in a panic, Chipz had to be egged on by the kittybot. He finally drew his revolver, and, with out looking, fired a single shot into KimplE. Was the only response from the robot, who then promptly exploded as some sort of negative energy ran through the floor, marking KimplE as the first death of the war. Chipz, confused, ran to KimplE's remnants, asking her to come back, to reform or something. His only response was a single sinister giggle. Looking up, Chipz saw KimplE, but it wasn't the lovable, hydration enthusiast he remembered. Now over twelve feet tall, wearing a black form of her valkery armor, with a sinister, gnarled tooth smile on her face. Was Chipz's only response, as he now ran for his life, firing more then ten shots at the now monstrous robot. KimplE fired projectiles from her body that seemed to home in on Chipz, and swang an ax with a hook edge around madly. She finally cornered the vampire, and slammed her weapon down on him. Chipz was suddenly whisked away into some strange realm, alone. It's still on... Chipz apparently didn't enjoy the beat down KimplE gave him, and escaped the realm with the assistance of SciFri and VII. He currently plans on seemingly, kidnapping Lanfear and using her as bait to lead KimplE into an ambush. Oathmeal and Lanfear, using their magical lockets of protection, have decided to scope things out for themselves. Chipz seems more war hungry then ever. The two Neko Sisters soon traveled to SciFri in Club Rogue, where they wished to speak to him in private. After speaking to Minerva and MoxiMox, SciFri ran back to the Nekos to speak of things. Lanfear confronted SciFri about things she overheard, though he was paranoid about certain kitty ears ''(KimplE) being around. It seemed Lanfear had questions about Chipz, where SciFri tells her he went missing. He claimed Chipz was coming back for Lanfear alone, but Chipz was off gallivanting with another cat girl (KD) it seems. Several people ran in and interrupted the meeting. The two nekos voiced their concern over several incidents involving dangerous people, warning that SciFri is getting into places he shouldn't be, and that he shouldn't lie to her. While this was happening, Oathmeal tried to keep the prying eyes and ears of Cor Vus out of the meeting. It was revealed that SciFri was deathly afraid of KimplE and how she was acting, and that the Lanfears and the KimplEs are indeed family friends. A long standing deal of sorts. VII came in towards the end of the meeting, trying to talk to SciFri about several people demanding to know what's happening. After rushing down to the lobby, SciFri left VII alone with the two Nekos, and clearly, almost awkwardly, hinted that Lanfear and Oathmeal were both with Chipz in a relationship. He then too, went down to help out with the rowdy crowd, and Oathmeal and Lanfear lept from the boss's quarters and began to run around the club, before returning to the boss's room, as they figured out VII and SciFri had left the club. Chipz returned, as the Neko Duo ran to act natural as can be. The two met him on the stairwell to the garage. Chipz, after hugging them, went to speak to SciFri privately. SciFri instantly broke his promise with Lanfear, spilling the beans about KimplE and Lanfear's family connections. VII however, was told to distract the two cat sisters, using knock knock jokes... Which fell flat. VII then yelled to the heavens: Instantly blowing SciFri's cover, Chipz immediately asked about KimplE. He began to pry about personal information about KimplE and the two Neko's relationship. Chipz then learned that Lanfear and Oathmeal's parents are no longer around, while Oathmeal clutched her legs at the mention of her parents and almost cried. The KimplE topic kept going on and on, Chipz trying to get more information about KimplE from the two cat siblings. His cover was blown when he asked: This question shocked both the cats, and as Chipz tried to back pedal, he ran down to the bar to get a drink. It's clear his utter spanking at KimplE's hand left the vampire Mafioso a bit scarred. After trying to get a drink, Chipz came back and continued his kittybot related questions. Chipz then turned a full 180 and asked about Oathmeal about pole dancing. 'The Don enters...' The club was thrown into chaos as KimplE made herself known entering the club. To make matters worse, the Don, Kuri's estranged brother has showed up. The Don wandered into the Club Rogue, seeking an audience with Chipz. The Don sought to team with Chipz in order to killed Joey. Chipz, confused, at the ''"villian of VRC". After Don made it clear he wants both Kuri and Joey dead, and even Lanfear if the need rises, Chipz asked him for time to think on the subject, the Don giving him until Wednesday. As the Don went downstairs, confronting Kuri, KimplE and Chipz sat down. KimplE explained herself to Chipz, saying he attempted the test she gave him. Chipz and KimplE exchanged questions, neither getting clear answers, but Chipz came to the conclusion that KimplE knows what she's doing. KimplE then revealed Chipz didn't die when she attacked him because he wasn't meant to at the time. But if the path was a different path, Chipz may have died. SciFri spoke up, telling about the cycle of the world. After more questioning, both Chipz and KimplE reached some sort of conclusion, but agreed that: With SciFri and VII not trusting KimplE, Chipz and her made a deal that in the next few days, they will try to get answers. SciFri made a few empty threats that KimplE brushed off with: "Your promises do not concern the cycle." As this all happened, the many patrons of the club ran for their life from Kuri and Don fighting. They ran to the roof to listen in on KimplE and Chipz's conversation. Meanwhile, Don and Kuri kept their fight going, many of the people having fun at the club running to escape the ensuing argument. At some point, Don called Minerva a 'ho'. Little by Little: A storm arrives On May 28th, Chipz and SciFri, in the Grassy Field prepared to meet up with the Don. VII came running to help them, just in case. The grassy field was chosen so there was no casualties in case things went south. Chipz whispered the Don was here to hunt for Lanfear. The trio seemed slightly nervous to confront him, until Chipz got impatient, demanding to know why the Don didn't show up, despite requesting an audience with them, waiting for over ten minutes. While they waited, Chipz tried to get VII and SciFri to admit their love for each other, purely for enjoyment, with SciFri saying "Gotta give the ladies what they want." It seems Chipz was ready to fight the Don if needs be, but for now, the trio went on an adventure, wondering which club they were planning to visit. VII mentioned a beach trip, despite him and Chipz being either severely weakened by the sunlight, or it's a high annoyance. Chipz waited as VII and SciFri existed the grassy field to the Club Rogue, sitting behind, trying to comprehend all that is happening before Laughing Jack joined him. The demon spoke of Roflgator seeking an audience with Chipz. The Demon for told that Chipz needs the robot's assistance, despite Chipz's wishes against it, due to his past conflicts with Rofl. Chipz was then accused of 'stealing the girl', to which the vampire got flustered, as he tried to explain to the demon that he believes Joey is treating Lanfear unfairly, claiming that if she was married, he'd back off. Jack held his own saying that Chipz is indeed stealing the woman. "He's married to two other women", was Chipz's defense, though Lanfear has spent more time with Joey then the other two by this point, and has had three kids with him. Chipz expressed that he wish it didn't come to this, but it seems he was addicted to Lanfear. At Club Rogue, SciFri expressed his concerned, where he learned Chipz only trusts him and possibly VII. The right hand man showed concern that Jack could betray them over and over again, and that the Don could show up at any second to destroy the club. Chipz and SciFri then made the plan to bail if Don showed up, leaving their comrades to escape. Jack was said to have started a 'ball rolling'. It was revealed that Team 5 is now on Joey's side, increasing Joey's number higher. The Rofl issue was brought up once more, but Chipz is hesitant, claiming Rofl and him had a few bad issues in the past. Chipz said that he wants to speak to KimplE, to try and convince Team Five to join his side, or even to opt out. Chipz expressed his fear of being alone with KimplE, and then, his hands started to glow green energy, freaking him and SciFri out. After speaking more with SciFri, the right hand left via teleporter, as Chipz winced in pain after his green power happened. It is still unknown what Joey and his large army are doing at the moment, though a large majority of them were, quoted by Crumbster, "Giggle dicking around." The Laughing Demon Laughing Jack, still at Club Rogue, met Oathmeal and Lanfear, taking them to the red room for privacy. Jack slowly began to taunt the two, teasing that Lanfear was the epicenter of this whole conflict, much to his delight. Lanfear tried to shake her head no, but Jack insisted she was responsible, before SciFri and Chipz came in. With his signature laugh, Jack vanished. Chipz then confronted the two Nekos, trying to ease Lanfear's mind. Gathering people, Chipz claimed to just be beefing up security, saying "I want nothing to happen." despite being war hungry himself. Lanfear asked if he promised, to which Chipz responded with a lie to protect the neko's feelings. "I promise, with all my power, I will not let anything bad happen." The meeting was cut short when the announcement of the Don appearing. Chipz expressed he wanted to solve things peacefully, and asking if Lanfear wanted anything, but no answer from the Neko, as Chipz ran away to confront things. Matters got more confusing when KimplE came in. While Lanfear and Oathmeal were alone, Lanfear expressed her concern, not knowing what to do, saying she cares for both Chipz and Joey. The two Nekos continued to gesture, while Cor came. Kimple Returns KimplE made herself known in the club, greeting people. KimplE ran to the red room, where the three cats, along with Cor, greeted each other, until SciFri came, asking for KimplE, Lanfear and Oathmeal to follow him. Chipz met Lan, Oath, and KimplE on the bridge to his ship, where he brought the trio to the Forest Sanctuary. Chipz and VII babbled about fast food, until Kimple demanded to know what was happening, as the trio were assured that they were just here to talk. KimplE's motherly instincts took over as she walked ahead of Lanfear and Oathmeal, keeping themselves between Chipz, SciFri and VII. Chipz confronted KimplE, asking if the kittybot who's side she is on, or is a neutral party. KimplE responded with "Is it important who's side I'm on? I stand, but I do stand aside." Chipz asked about Team Five, learning not all of it, just individuals saying they were on Joey's side. Chipz finally asked "Is there way to prevent the war?". KimplE answered with "Is there?" She went on to explain that the possibilities were limited. Chipz finally asked how KimplE knew Lanfear and Oathmeal. KimplE responded, she knew them their whole lives. "When they were born?" Even beyond. KimplE apparently knew many generations of Lanfears, stating she's been around for many cycles with different opportunities. The topic slowly turned to cycles, how they can end and restart. Chipz stopped the talk, stating he made decisions, and that he is only fighting to win Lanfear over. Chipz then showed concern, as the Don was brought up, and the souls he 'claimed' to have stolen were brought up. KimplE offered her help to dig up information. Chipz final question: "What happened the other night, KimplE?" The Kittybot responded with "Nothing of your concern." Chipz then revealed his glowing hands to KimplE, wondering what it was. "You have been affected" Was all the robot goddess answered, explaining that he was trapped between the cycles. Chipz, still confused, asked KimplE one last favor. "Could you make sure those two are safe?" KimplE stated she has always been doing that and what she plans on doing. KimplE went to the cat sisters, asking some questions, and conversing with the duo. The two nekos traveled back to Club Rogue, where Chipz asked Lanfear if she made her choice, Lanfear, was confused still, and couldn't choose, as the lights mysteriously went out. Chipz asked one more time, but interrupted Lanfear saying "Stop trying to say no". Lanfear suddenly ran out of the room, retreating, as Oathmeal ran to keep up with her, as Minerva and Oathmeal attempted to comfort the now distressed Neko. After confiding with Oathmeal, Lanfear made her way back down into the club. Lanfear asked Oathmeal for advice, the confused elder sibling seeking knowledge from the younger, until VII ran over and interrupted them, asking if Lanfear had love for Chipz. Lanfear, now hit with more pressure, ran again. Oathmeal was confused, and couldn't find her sister, who had been whisked away to the Grassy Field, where Chipz began to serenade the conflicted Neko. Chipz claimed this would be the last try to win Lanfear's heart. KimplE suddenly appeared as Chipz began to sing to the flustered neko, standing behind him as he sang. SciFri confronts KimplE SciFri, after ushering Lanfear, Chipz, VII and Oathmeal out of the area, began to ask about the 'cycles'. "Cycles are when everything starts new." KimplE simply explained, explaining about how some cycles can be vastly different from others, with some being exactly the same with only a few minor changes. It was confirmed the entire VRChat world had been through five cycles. KimplE tried to recall what happened, but the 'Mentor' was hazy of his decision. Everything became to crowded and unstable, the cycle ended. SciFri attempted to learn the secrets, and KimplE once again, turned into her monster form and fought SciFri. SciFri managed to last longer then Chipz did, but met the same fate. He was now in the Hall of Cycles, but unable to open the books or doors. KimplE found him laying on the floor afterwards, stating it was way too early for him. KimplE's father was actually under the floor, judging the entire events. Confronting again KimplE appeared in the grassy field as Chipz attempted one last time to win Lanfear over, and interrupted his serenade. Chipz stopped his song, as KimplE questioned if they were allowed to be there. KimplE began to remember about the Grassy Field, stating the grassy field was when she first met Joey Bagels, when she was a bit younger, making both Lanfear and Chipz look down. KimplE asked what exactly the two of them where doing there. Chipz, now flustered and annoyed, hugged Lanfear once, before running off. KimplE then spoke to Lanfear, warning her this cycle is a dangerous on, saying she understands her conflicted feelings with Joey and Chipz. She mentioned the actions are coming, and they need to end. KimplE then mentioned about Lanfear being the key. "I know you miss your voice, but it is not mine to control." She mentioned that Lanfear must choose the right choice to end the cycle well, but if she chooses wrong, unfortunate events would happen. Lanfear asked, is there anyway? KimplE gave a simple response. The confused neko asked 'Why my sister too?'. KimplE responded, 'Because you two are bound by blood.' "She didn't know", Lanfear wrote, to which KimplE agreed. KimplE then stated the cycle is very unstable as of now, the Youtube community and the Twitch community causing major unbalance. She finally put her foot down and told Lanfear to choose. Lanfear expressed her concern, asking if there was anyway to save them both, while still following her heart. "You can try to follow your heart, but... It depends on how their heart will follow yours. It is not up to me." Was the wise kittybot's only response. She then asked Lanfear. "Can you take the consequences? And neither of them forgive?" What would happen to her sister was Lanfears response. KimplE then explained "There's two of you for a purpose." KimplE then encouraged Lanfear to figure out some things by herself. "I have always been here watching" KimplE stated, "but that is all I can do." she encouraged, petting the clearly conflicted neko on her head. After a tearfilled hug, KimplE tried to bring Lanfear to visit others, but only if Lanfear didn't have questions. Back to the Start. Lanfear stated she wished to bring the three of them, KimplE and her sister, to where it all started. The trio of kitties were going to regroup at the Void, home of KimplE's father. KimplE seemed surprised that the two of them remembered the void, even after years. KimplE walked away, asking if the two cats wished to learn anything. Lanfear then revealed she found the door, hidden in the estate, that let her visit, but her memories were foggy and incomplete. "I know that our lockets are special and that our family is responsible to protect a secret." Lanfear wrote, to which Kimple stated, 'That is true, your parents made a deal. Deal that is made to be sealed. You, are the keys, for the cycle. But in order to use the keys, I was destined to protect you. But you can not speak, because you have to keep it. This seal can not be broken." The two siblings began to sob and embrace. "Your parents, did it not because she wanted something else, they did it because they wanted to protect, the both of you, because of love. Those locks are also the keys to your meta data, you will be part of the next cycle, but, with this kind of deal, comes a heavy price. Before the cycle ended previously, your parents left you behind, but you do remember them, this place, he stopped time, and passed memories, past memories of yours. Crystalized in time, so you do remember these houses." KimplE stated, as she walked through the void. "Those houses were in the past cycle. But now they are stopped in time and crystalized. This maybe difficult to comprehend. Have I answered your questions?" Both Neko siblings nodded, with Lanfear responding "I remember more now, but it's hazy...Confusing..." Lanfear wrote, as Oathmeal silently watched on, on the verge of tears. The elder neko went to her youngers aid. "You do have to talk to your sister about future matters... For it is important for the outcome of the cycle." KimplE responded. The two sisters silently gestured, reading each others emotions, before Lanfear turned to KimplE and thanked her. "I guess it was the right time, and the least I could do." The almost sage like wisdom of the kittybot seemed to please the two frightened nekos, and the three comforted each other. "You have to stay safe, Kittens. And in the end, choose what is right.... For the greater good, they maybe expected of different greater good. But only you can justify what is greater good for You. This goes for both of you, but you have to stay good together." To which the two sisters began to happily, and tearfully, comfort each other. With their questions answered and more memories returned, KimplE offered them an adventure where they could rest their emotionally drained forms. Do you smell something burning? In the mere minutes between May 28th and May 29th, someone walked into Club Rogue. With a smug smile, flames suddenly erupted from the many corridors as the perp calmly looked into their camera. After burning the club, and having a meeting in a presentation room, the person, gathering more followers, decided to burn down what they believed to be Chipz's beach house. Taking Sides Joey's Side Joey's close-knit family are pretty much oblivious to the upcoming war, Joey trying to control his rambunctious children from wrecking havoc, juggling three relationships (possibly a fourth). He had made many comrades, including the Loli Squad, the VRChat Minutemen, and of course, his massive mob known only as the Bagel Bandits. Others have expressed their loyalty to Joey, including the Anti-Lewd Army. The A.L.A. instantly agreed to join Joey's side, due to their leader Zentreya possibly harboring feelings for the leader of the Bagel Bandits. Zentreya seems to have her own agenda behind the scenes, and has recently acted out on their own. Aurora of the V.R.P.D. said the police department of virtual reality will not get involved, but several members have expressed almost eagerness to do so. As of May 28th, rumors sprouted that the police department is indeed siding with Joey. Ikrium has also gathered a community of fighters just incase. Whispers of the resurgance of the Buff Bois came to light recently, eager to swarm to battle to show off their importance of arm strength. Also in the works, the Project H Hoppou may make a return to aid their comrades. Magic Kappa also expressed trying to get his extended family to help out to protect Andis. It's clear Joey's side is the largest and most armed, as several of his close friends have access to nuclear weapons, black holes, and several other devistating attacks. Infact You'veGotTheTouch has several hundred weapons ready to be used. His side consists of Jedi, Mafias, living objects, penguins, demi-gods, demons, and Nephlims. A recent rumor that has sprung up is that Joey is totally against a war from breaking out, but if push comes to shove, he will gather his forces. During a recent marriage between Ashunera and his wife, DesolateLantern, Woops has expressed his eagerness to join Joey's side if he is needed. It is unknown if all of Team Five will follow Woops. Chipz's Side Chipz side...Oh boy, the Super Scuffed Squad started out strong, ready to fight against the incoming Ikrium, Kuri, Zentreya, Egg and RibbonHeart to fight to the death. But due to interventions by the Don, and several others leaving the group, Chipz has been stressed beyond belief, trying to gather anyone and everyone he could think of to fight the threat. To make matters worse, Mishtal was shot in cold blood by the Don. Chipz comrade, Laughing Jack, tried to recruit a majority of Team 5, but due to some complications (and the fact he was sloshed.), the demon was unsuccessful, and a majority of Team Five wishes to remain neutral. But some are ready to jump in and help if needed. The stress of trying to keep what little members he has left is hitting snags left and right. To make matters worse, he is being haunted by the ghost of his shot friend. Folkona has joined Kuri's side, and several members are considering leaving Chipz side after it was revealed Chipz may have indeed turned someone else into a vampire, despite claiming he only did it once. Tess was said to possibly being brought in, but Chipz is deciding weather or not it's a good idea, as all Tess does is antagonize him. It was revealed on the 28th, Tess was opting out of this war, to 'leave Chipz to stew'. After leaving his side for a bit, 'vampire trainee' VII has rejoined him in what appears to be an ambush on KimplE. Satchi, an old friend of Ikrium has joined Chipz's side for unknown reasons. Chipz, despite being stressed, believes that he can still win this, despite his numbers still dropping while Joey gains more and more comrades. Just wanna watch the world burn... SpazKoga has shown no interest in getting involved, but will show up on the battle field to kill the survivors and feast of the flesh of the wounded. Neutral Several members of Team 5 has stated they wish to remain neutral, such as Tyriss, LeyLey, Pokes and many others say they will not get involved unless dragged into it. Several of the recently thought to be dead Knuckles have said they do not wish to be involved. KimplE is the major neutral party, trying to save her friends and possibly the VRChat world, cause if Kimple's Father gets word that Chipz, Joey and Lanfear caused a war, there's a possibility the entity will wipe out the Virtual World. It seems that Chipz stepped over the lines that were drawn in the sand and KimplE took matters into her own hands. But after he confrontation with Chipz, KimplE's been radio silent, not even seen since the encounter. It is currently unknown who's side Kuri is on, as he is extremely loyal to the man who busted him out of jail, and has a contract with Chipz. Kuri has on May 27th, stated he will and shall always be, Joey's right hand man. The Don Family After merging with the Calzones, and kicking Roflgator out of the Great Pug, the Don, Kuri's brother, has made it clear he wants to wipe all factions from the map. The more sensible thing would be for Chipz's group and Joey's group to join forces, but Chipz seems too blinded by his lust for Lanfear to care. So far, Joey's side, only Kuri knows about the Don. The Don finally met Chipz, offering him something if he killed Joey. It's also theorized that the Don is just getting Chipz to do his dirty work, before he himself kills Chipz. Trivia *Several defunct factions may get involved, including ones not listed here. *It seems like a team up against the Don is the most logical answer to this, as he has made it clear he wants all factions gone before he can take over. *This is actually the second war (if it happens) to go down on VRChat, the first was the United Gangs vs the Ugandan Knuckles, where Project H, Buff Bois, and the Kitten Marching Band waged war on the many locations that the Knuckles inhabited. *According to KimplE, this war has the posibilty of destroying the VRChat world, hence why she's trying to stop it completely. *SciFri, Chipz's right hand man, has been having second thoughts about the whole war as he doesn't want people to die. It didn't help that the usually calm and quite KimplE has threatened to kill him. *While Chipz and his group stress over the possiblity of war, Joey's extended group has been living life to the fullest, partying, having weddings, meeting more of the community. *A certain space pirate is currently watching the planet as this war is possibly happening. He's ready to step in at any given time to try and stop it. **If need be, his ship is going to be used to remove all neutral parties from the VRChat world until the war is over. *''Please remember this is all role play, not an actual fight between the actual people playing the characters''. If a war does happen, it's merely for entertainment. Nagzz has even invited Chipz to the VRChat Improv Night on Tuesday. They're all friends out of character and discuss their respective plots with each other over Discord and Twitter. Category:Chronicled Events